<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈德/性转德】Lover by JingQing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455814">【哈德/性转德】Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing'>JingQing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利试图邀请死对头作为他的舞伴。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈德/性转德】Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>性转德！！！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我大概会成为唯一一个没有舞伴的勇士，”早餐时哈利埋着头，闷闷地说。<br/>罗恩拍了拍他的肩：“还有三天，不是吗？”<br/>哈利勉强地笑了一下，悄悄往秋的方向看了一眼，拿着叉子的手狠狠戳了一下烤香肠。<br/>“嘿！你注意到德拉科的脸色了吗？”罗恩决定把听到的八卦分享给心情糟透了的朋友，“我听弗雷德和乔治说，德拉科昨天邀请克鲁姆被拒绝了。”<br/>闻言，哈利往斯莱特林的方向看去，向来高傲的金发女巫今天格外憔悴，正恹恹地小口吃着面包，耷着眼皮，看不见那双漂亮的灰色眼睛。她真漂亮，哈利咬了一口香肠，在心里补充——不那么混蛋的时候——把南瓜汁一饮而尽。<br/>“我有一个大胆的想法，”他对罗恩说，带着志在必得的笑容。<br/>潘西最后对着镜子整理了一下，完美。她略带担忧地看向在卷头发的德拉科，问：“亲爱的，你真的不告诉我谁是你的舞伴吗——我是说，我刚好知道有几个非常不错的男生还没有舞伴…”<br/>德拉科粗鲁地翻了翻眼睛，果断挥挥手：“再见。”接着卷自己的头发。<br/>“哈利，你的舞伴呢？”带着金妮入场的纳威看着独自一人的哈利疑惑地问，金妮穿了象牙白的长袍，与火红头发搭配好看极了。<br/>哈利现在终于知道怕了，他怕坏脾气女孩的答应真是一场恶作剧，不由得向门厅入口望去。<br/>门厅挤满了学生，要到八点礼堂大门才会打开。周围是挤来挤去与舞伴碰头的不同学院学生，嘈杂无比。还有五分钟，哈利痛苦地紧闭双眼，飞速转动脑子思考从人群随便拽一个没有舞伴的女孩几率有多大。<br/>“疤头，你在紧张？”懒洋洋的声音拉长了语调，哈利第一次真诚地认为德拉科的声音悦耳动听。<br/>他睁眼想说什么，惊讶地长大了嘴，翠绿的眼睛只看得见德拉科一人。<br/>人声鼎沸，但哈利的世界已经静了音。德拉科穿着宝石蓝的天鹅绒长袍，露出清晰精致的锁骨，天鹅颈上戴着比袍子颜色略浅的蓝宝石项链。她高傲地略扬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛像夜空里最亮的星星，红润的唇一张一合地在说着什么。<br/>这个圣诞舞会棒极了，哈利由衷地这么认为。<br/>开完舞，哈利决定做一个绅士——至少今晚。他忽略了德拉科喋喋不休地抱怨波特是整个霍格沃茨跳舞最烂的人，并体贴地为口干舌燥的金发女巫去拿饮料。真是个完美的舞会，感谢梅林，哈利脚步轻快。<br/>五分钟后，他收回了这句话。<br/>金妮和德拉科正在大声争吵，金妮情绪激动、手舞足蹈，似乎下一秒就要扑到金发女巫身上狠狠打她。而德拉科只是抱着手，不甘示弱地瞪着金妮，嘴里快速地吐出恶毒的咒骂。她气急了，该死的叛徒韦斯莱，竟敢说她给波特下了迷情剂！“梅林在上，马尔福才不会主动去邀请别人！”她不满地想，又有些得意，“我才是救世主的舞伴。”<br/>被“救世主主动邀请马尔福”这个念头安抚的德拉科，在听到哈利叫自己道歉时又炸了。<br/>“我才不会给穷鬼韦斯莱道歉。”德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了一眼哈利，又回头轻蔑地对金妮说，“纯血的叛徒！”扭头，挺直了背走出礼堂。<br/>哈利头疼极了，很好，那个小混蛋又显出原形了。他看着德拉科走出礼堂，快速安抚金妮几句便追了出去。“我才不是担心她，”哈利喃喃，“我是决定了今晚做一个绅士，追出去是绅士应当做的。”他重复了几句，给了自己足够的勇气，迈出了最后一步，走出门厅。<br/>德拉科气冲冲地走出礼堂，却发现自己无处可去。“要回地窖就得回去，我绝不让该死的波特看笑话！”她想着，走下台阶往玫瑰花园走去。仙女之光闪烁着，她可以听见哗啦哗啦的喷泉溅水声和情侣们小声交谈的声音。<br/>保暖咒失效了，德拉科冷得抖了抖，但她没带魔杖，只能找个无人的角落坐下，决定一小时后回宿舍。<br/>“爸爸妈妈在做什么？觥筹交错的圣诞舞会？那好像也不错，比跟该死的疤头跳舞好多了…”<br/>哈利悄悄靠近德拉科便听到了这样一句话，他没好气地把斗篷甩到她头上：“疤头怎么该死了？”<br/>德拉科被突如其来的斗篷吓了一跳，听见哈利声音时灰蓝色的眼睛里慢慢浮起雾气，委屈、愤怒一起涌上心头，她一动不动仿佛雕像。哈利看她没动，不得不把斗篷拿下来给她披上，扣完最后一个扣子才抬头。<br/>德拉科的眼泪一滴一滴落下，鼻尖通红，也不知道是冻得还是哭得。哈利惊呆了，他没见过哭得这么伤心的德拉科，一时不知道是该递手帕还是抓紧时间珍藏这个难得的画面。<br/>她哭得可真丑，哈利想，还是慢慢掏出手帕有些粗鲁地给她擦了擦脸。<br/>德拉科伸手推了他一下，瓮声瓮气地说：“不要你假好心，滚！”说完撇过头，看也不看哈利，好像被吸引似的、故作认真地看着旁边因为魔法而盛开的玫瑰，任凭哈利说什么她都只当做身边是空气。<br/>直到——<br/>哈利掰过她的头，重重地亲在她因寒冷而泛白的嘴唇上，牙齿相互碰撞的声音打破了寂静的夜。她想尖叫，想把无数恶咒甩在这个无耻的人身上，但她没有。<br/>她只能看到圆眼镜后翡翠般眼睛里的温柔爱意和羞涩，一时有点恍惚。<br/>她往后仰了下头，看到哈利瞬间苍白的脸色时，叹了口气，伸出冻得泛红的手摸了下哈利的脸，大拇指擦过他颤抖的嘴唇。<br/>玫瑰花园离礼堂不远，欢快的乐曲停止了，悠然缓慢的歌声响起来。<br/>“……<br/>Can I go where you go<br/>Can we always be this close<br/>Forever and ever<br/>And ah take me out<br/>Take me home<br/>……”<br/>而哈利只能看到德拉科慢慢靠近，她轻柔、温柔地贴着他的嘴唇喊他：“混蛋波特。”<br/>“我完了！”德拉科和哈利同时想着,都没有放开手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>